Shadow Land
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: The next Generation of Charmed Ones are walking the earth leading the resistance against humans! What could have gone so wrong since their mothers where Charmed?
1. Prologue

I Don't own Charmed or any characters that are involved though i wish with all my heart that i own Chris...

Anyway back to th story... Yea th characters you don't reconise are mine and i those i have taken i will give back i promise...

Shadow Land

Prologue

The world has changed. In the year 2015 a good witch was convicted of murder using her magic as a source of revenge. Her name was Phoebe Halliwell. She was found guilty in a trial that was really no trial at all and executed, burnt at the stake in the first live witch execution that was broadcast all over the world.

Her sisters and all other witches were beside themselves with grief and mounted a war to end all wars.

It was to last 10 years and after it the world was not the same. The cities were in ruins and the survivors hid in the ruins to avoid the vengeance of the witches that still did not forget that day when justice has miscarried and The Charmed Ones broken forever.

Then the world shifted. The Earth bruised and broken from the amount of magic and witches killed in the war shifted. Storms tore across the sky and the Earth mourned the loss of those that had protected it. The Continents moved and the survivors found themselves running from the force of nature.

Cities tore themselves up by the roots in order to survive…

When you practice magic there is a fine line between good and evil and it is ultimately how you wield the magic you have that defines who you are and which side of the line you fall.

But now that doesn't matter. For both sides of the line to be caught with magic is to die.

Magic is forbidden.

The penalty to be found guilty of Witchcraft is death.

The world has changed since the Charmed Ones were one of the most powerful forces of good in the world.

Their worst nightmare has become a reality. Magic has been exposed. And the Charmed Ones are no longer able to protect the innocents that get caught in the crossfire.

Piper and Paige are heart broken after the war and are hunted tirelessly by those that killed their sister. They are now no more. Or so the Witch Hunters believe. Killed in the war that they started.

In reality they are cloaked and protected by every Elder that still lives. They remain on the Magical Council "Up There" under by the guard of six trusted Elders by the order of the head of the Elders and Head of the resistance: Leo Wyatt.

Leo, seeing the devastation that Phoebe's death caused on his family set up The Black Knights to fight the new evil that had started to cover the world: The witch hunters and the hate that humans were capable of.

His sole aim now was to protect those that were still destined to become White Lighters and his family. His sons, daughter and nieces fought along side him in different cells of the resistance.

Wyatt and Chris formed the basis of intelligence and were constantly flitting between the groups gathering information and keeping an eye on their younger sister and their younger nieces.

In one of the other Cells there is one 17 year old that has made a name for herself. She is one of the most feared names whispered among the witch hunters. She fights under the guise of the name "Blue Fire"

She is as beautiful as she is deadly and in her veins runs the blood of one of the greatest forces of good there was before it was destroyed. Her name is Penny Halliwell and she is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell.

Her powers are like those of her mother's before she was wrongly killed. Something Penny has never forgotten or will ever forgive. She is empathic, can astral project into her premonitions, levitate and use the legendary blue astral fire. The astral fire is the most precious of good powers and Penny is careful to hide this power from all but her cousins and her uncle Leo.

No one must know that Penny is able to wield it. And silently she vows to avenge her mother's death on the man who sentenced her to the flames.

The Dictator Thomas Chrome.

He is the name that is feared by witches across the world. He is the one that persecutes them for being different. He is the one that has ordered death should a person be found to have powers.

He and his sister have just recently give the Witch Hunters new powers, new privileges: to kill rather than capture. Now many witches will face the Death Penalty without any hope of surviving until the trail.

But the resistance fight on.

And the descendants of the broken Charmed Ones fight for their mothers. For the aunt they lost and for the mothers they may never see again.

Suddenly the future of Magic has been handed over to the new generation of Charmed Ones. But their job is more grave.

Save magic from extinction.

Suddenly the next generation of Charmed Ones are all that's left against the new tide of evil and total war to end Magic forever.

Ok guys first of all I'm sorry about Pheobe it killed me to do it honestly i really didn't want to. But it's important for the stroy plot i would have done it to the others but it didn't work.

So Pheobe had to go...but i still love her. And shes in Penny after all...

Cya next time


	2. Chapter One: New Arrival

Ok guys i know its been ages. You have to fogive me for it ive been like really busy you wouldn't believe but im back now and here is the long awaited next chapter!

Now to my reveiwers:

**thevamp69: **i know it was short but to be honest i wasn't sure how people would take it. I mean i killed off Pheobe i didn't know what people would think. i'm glad you likeditanyway read on and see what you think

**Bunk64: **Here is the update. Read on...

**DonAmy: **i know i killed off Pheobe. Have you finshed suling yet:P thanx for the compliment lol read on

**Liqia Elena: **Thanx (claps hands) i do try anyway here is the next part of the saga enjoy

Shadow Land

Chapter One: New Arrival

Penny Halliwell was on watch when the guards at the gate sounded the alarm. She picked up her dagger and arrow and crossbow and headed for the gate. She met her cousins Paris and Patrice Halliwell on the way. They nodded to each other and continued walking.

"How are you Penny?" Paris asked seriously. Both she and her twin regarded their cousin with identical brown eyes that reminded Penny of her aunt Paige. But then it would since Paige was their mother. "I am fine ready for another fight and you my dear twin cousins?" She grinned. The girls laughed. There were very few people Penny could honestly say she trusted but her cousins, all of them Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, Patrice and Paris and of course her uncle Leo were those she could.

She loved them with all her heart. And like the twins and her other cousins she missed her Aunts and her mother. Penny could be selfish and say out of all the Halliwell children she was worse off because her mother was dead but in reality Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige might as well be dead as well.

She hadn't seen them since she was five. As long as her mum had been dead. As long as the war had been raging. Sure everyone said that the War Of the Beings was a ten year war but that's what they _liked _you to think. If it had been ten year war then there would be no more fighting but even after the war the witches were still being persecuted so that to Penny proved that the war was not over.

So her cousins had lost as much as her because they knew their mums were alive but couldn't be with them. In a way Penny knew that hurt them as much as her mum being killed hurt her.

It had made them grow up before their time.

And there was one man responsible for it all. Thomas Chrome. Hate seethed through Penny at the mere thought of the name.

She would love to be the one to put an arrow through his heart.

And so the war raged on and on.

It was just fought in the dark allies of the ruined cities and across the continents in secret and then those caught were tried for treason, Magic is forbidden after all and killed.

So the Resistance fights to stop this.

Now the resistance were on their guard as the base had sounded a warning and a silent siren was going off around the compound that someone unknown to the resistance was at its gates.

The three cousins reached the gate and Penny smiled at Carlos one of her group. He was a fellow witch and their leader. She turned to him and asked, "What's going on?" "There is a guy at the gate. He's badly beaten and bleeding Chris and Wyatt are sorting him out. The alarm is going because we don't know how he found us."

Penny nodding understanding. The base for The Black Knights wasn't exactly the easiest thing to find most couldn't find it unless they knew where it was or had a White Lighter that could take them there. Plus from the feel of this guy he was human.

Not that the witches hated all humans, they didn't they had a good few who where friends but the witches had become naturally wary of any human because of the war and the things that were now going on around them.

The gates were opened and Chris and Wyatt brought in the guy. They passed by Penny, Patrice and Paris. Paris, Patrice we're gonna need your help." Wyatt said. Chris looked up at Penny. "Go get Dad." Penny nodded and turned and ran the length of the compound.

The house at the back was where her Uncle Leo stayed when he was at base because like the rest of them he was always moving. Penny pounded on the door and opened it. "Uncle Leo!" She yelled. "Someone's badly hurt!" She ran in and discovered he was in the middle of a meeting.

She coloured. "OMG! I'm so sorry to interrupt but Chris sent me Leo your needed at the first aid building someone's really badly hurt." Leo was on his feet at once. "We'll carry on when I get back." The others in the meeting nodded and Leo walked round the desk and said to Penny. "Lead the way Penny."

She nodded and lead them back the way she had come. She led Leo to the medic tent and into the building. Chris was leaning over the guy. Penny was suddenly struck by how beautiful he was.

He was battered and bruised and bleeding from several angry looking cuts but that didn't take away the fact that he was breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes were closed as if to block out the pain.

A crease marred his otherwise perfect brow. His dark hair was matted with blood and sweat and his tanned skin looked sick with the sheen of sweat that covered it but Penny couldn't take her eyes off him.

Leo walked over and touched Chris' shoulder. "How is he son?" "Weak." Was Chris' tense reply. "He's slipping away." "Let me take a look." Chris stepped aside and Leo took over. Leo placed his hands over the guy and closed his eyes. The white light emitted from his hands and Penny knew they guy would survive Leo was the best healer they had.

So she might be a bit biased. It was still the truth.

She watched as Leo stiffened. He had seen something. The wounds healed before their eyes and Leo got up.

"Secure the perimeter." Was his only statement. No one questioned him. No one had too. It was apparent that whatever had hurt this guy were still at large and Headquarters could be still in danger from whatever had caused it.

He made to leave and motioned Penny to him. "Penny you're to look after him. He's in your care you understand?" Penny nodded. It was obviously important and Penny knew that it was not a task to be taken lightly.

"It will mean you and Melinda changing places but I think for the moment it would be best."

Penny didn't question why Leo was making her swap places with her cousin. Why Melinda, the best medic they had after Leo would be asked to leave the compound and take Penny's place on an assassin team. Not that Melinda hadn't done it before it just seemed odd that it would be now when the obvious thing to do would be to but this guy under Melinda's care.

But obviously that was not what Leo wanted and Leo often did things for a reason even if it wasn't apparent to anyone else.

She trusted he knew what he was doing and if that meant that Penny had to leave her team for the time being then that was how it was.

Penny would not argue. Leo might be her uncle but he was still the head of the resistance and if they wanted to fight they all had to do their bit like the other members of The Black Knights.

Penny watched the guy through the night. He was almost entirely cured but he still had not woken up. She brought him water and kept him comfortable. Leo had been worried when he hadn't woke up.

"Magic." He'd muttered "Black Magic. Something is blocking my magic." He healed him the best he could. Then left Penny with him. Penny knew that this guy would pull through because of her Uncle Leo. Yet another being (Leo hadn't said whether he was human witch or other, but by the feel of him he was human. Though that meant nothing) that owed The Black Knights and Leo their life.

He was still sweating and muttering and Penny found even after all the pain she had witnessed since the war she could not bare this guy being in pain. But neither could she seem to bring an end to it. She thought Leo's magic would have cured him there is very little Leo cannot cure and it staggered Penny that this guy was still suffering.

But he was.

And there was little Penny could do but sit and wait and to her that was the worst thing she had ever been asked to do. But as the night passed his fever began to lift and Penny began to think he'd make it.

She prayed it was passing.

And then wondered why.

The morning came and the alarm sounded again and instinctively Penny jumped from her post and ran from the door. "WITCH HUNTERS!" The call echoed across the courtyard and Penny was about to run to her defensive mode when a weak voice said,

"Don't leave me."

She turned and breathed a sigh of relief the guy had come round. She was torn for a moment and then realised that Leo had put her here for a reason and turned back to him.

"You're ok." She whispered coming to kneel next to his bunk. "You're safe." He looked up at her and her brown eyes locked with icy blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Where am I?' He whispered. "Safe." Was Penny's calming reply. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. She hadn't had the go ahead. It was the same as if he ended up staying no one would tell him who was the leader of the cell or the resistance until they were sure they could be trusted.

After all this was the only resistance and chance of survival witches _and _humans had, besides more than anything else it was her Uncle Leo's life on the line the most as the over all leader of The Black Knights and Penny couldn't face losing anyone else.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Zack Simon." "Hey Zack my name is Penny." Penny didn't think giving her second name would be wise right now. Especially if he believed the propaganda. No one could tell and he might cause all sorts of fuss if he didn't take nicely to being in a witch's care.

She didn't want to jeopardise his health especially since he'd just come round.

She touched his hand with hers and smiled. "I'm watching over you Zack. I won't leave you I promise." He smiled back and Penny felt her breath catch at the back of his throat.

He was really beautiful.

And this she realised wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't meant to have an attraction to someone. Especially someone she had no idea where his alliances lie.

But more than that, attractions could lead to feelings, feelings to emotions and they were dangerous.

Then she shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? She could still look without it leading to anything. She'd have to be dead not to see it. it wasn't like anything would come of it.

She wouldn't let it.

She didn't want it.

Besides, god, he was only a short-term post. She'd be moving on to her group as soon as Leo saw fit. She wouldn't be with him long.

But she smiled. And felt her smile grow wider as his fingers curled round hers and he drifted off to sleep. An hour later she hadn't moved her hand and Melinda walked in.

"How is he doing?" "Ok, he woke up an hour ago." Melinda smiled. "YES! Go Dad!" Penny smiled. "Yeah score again for Leo." Melinda smiled again when she saw Penny's fingers linked with his.

"Comfort?" She asked. "What?" Penny said confused for a minute then she looked down at her hand. She'd forgotten. "Oh." She smiled blushing slightly. "Yeah I guess so."

Melinda smiled. "It's the best way. It's surprising how much healing takes place when someone knows they're not alone. You've done a good job I'm impressed."

Penny regarded her cousin with love. "Coming from you honey, that is the biggest complement I've had in a while I feel honoured."

Melinda laughed quietly.

"Dad wants to see you for a minute or so." "Oh. Okay." She eased her fingers from Zack's grip and stood up. She bent over and whispered, "I'll be back soon."

Nodded to Melinda and left the medic wing.

Zack's face followed her all the way there. It wasn't anything to worry about, besides who said she couldn't look? And anyway it was such a short post none of it mattered.

She wouldn't be with him long.

Nothing would come of it.

Yeah. That's what _she _thinks.

Ok guys i swear i'll try to get the next part up i'm working on it bear with me cya all soon


	3. Chapter Two: Out In The World

Well here it is... Took me long enough.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't reconise

Now to the reviwers:

**Liqia Elena: **Thanx for the review ai am pleased you're enjoying the story heres the next chapter read on...

**Prince Halliwell: **Thanx for the reivew i'm pleased you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry i've confused you a little. I'll try and explain it

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are Piper and Leo's children

Paris and Patrice are Pagie's twin girls

Amd Penny is of course Pheobe's daughter.

i hope that's cleared that up for you if you're still confused tell me and i will try and explain it next time. Read on...

Shadow Land

Chapter Two: Out In The World

Penny walked through the compound and walked into Leo coming the other way. "You wanted to see me uncle Leo?" She asked, "I did." Leo said as she fell into step with him.

"I'm sending you back out with your group. There has been another attack on one of the cells and they need back up. You move out in an hour." This was unexpected and for once Penny found she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave Zack now he had just woken up.

Leo seemed to see the conflicting emotions on her face for he smiled and said, "Blue Fire, it is a simple observation assignment you should be back in a week. Miranda will take good care of him."

Penny started. How in hell did he do that? She shook her head. Leo Wyatt, code name Archangel knew and saw everything. That was why he was their leader and why they trusted his judgment more than anybody's. Of course things could go wrong.

The witch hunters were ruthless. Nothing was more ruthless than fear and propaganda could stir up within the normal masses of the people. "He woke up Leo." She said quietly.

Leo looked at her. "Did he give you his name?" "Zack Simon." She said and looked at her uncle. "Do you know of that family? Are they loyal to the witch hunters or a witch hunter family?" Leo shook his head. "No. Hopefully we can get him well and then let him return to his family."

Penny nodded but already didn't like the thought of him leaving. She shook the feeling off. What was she thinking?

She was Penny Halliwell. She was Blue Fire and she would do well to remember it. She had a job to do and that was to protect her people and fight the injustice her mother had died as a consequence of. An assassin of the resistance did not have ties.

There was only her uncle Leo. But Her aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's love was mythic. If they could not be together then what chance had love got at all. She still believed in love she fought for all the people she loved everyday of her life she just couldn't have any attachments.

Attachments were dangerous. They meant that they could be used against you. No. Penny would always stay clear of disasters such as those.

"I take it you heard the alarm go off an our ago?" Leo asked pulling Penny out of her ravine.

"Yes. I am sorry I didn't go to my post. It was then Zack woke up. He didn't want me to leave him."

"I didn't expect you too." Leo said gently. "I put you with Zack Penny and that is where I wanted you to stay. We had it covered. But now I need your team tracking the hunters. They never found anything but I want to know what they were doing here and more importantly what lead them here."

Penny smiled. "That sounds like an interrogation to me Leo. Not an observation." "True." Leo said neither answering her question nor denying it. "I asked you to get information. Therefore its an observation task is it not?"

Penny nodded she narrowed her eyes. So officially they had to watch and get the information through the proper channels but if Penny thought it was necessary she could intercept.

She loved being a field agent.

"I will make sure Zack is comfortable and I will let you know how he is doing. When you return depending on how he is doing you can take over his care if you wish."

Penny never ceased to be surprised by her uncle he always seemed to come up with ideas for the agents without them having to ask so that their assignments exactly fit their needs.

Penny wasn't really sure why on earth she needed to be close to Zack but she did. She didn't want to examine just yet and by agreeing to what Leo was offering it meant she didn't have too. It was orders. That was all.

"Sure." She shrugged. Leo laughed and said, "Well go then this assignment won't wait Penny." She nodded and ran back the other way to gather her team.

Leo watched her go a frown threatening to show on his face. He was protective of his children and of his nieces. They were his family and no one touched what was his. But he felt sure that he had no control over what was going to happen in the next few months.

He just prayed that he was wrong. But somehow he doubted it. "Penny sweetheart, what have you got yourself into now?" He shook his head and went to meet his daughter at the medical tent.

If his guess was right Zack would be up and starting to move about by the time Penny returned. He just hoped to God that this wasn't going to go sideways but somehow he doubted it.

Penny went to Block D. That was were group were housed. Her group consisted of herself, her cousin Chris, twin witches named Marie and Jensen, A demon named Drake

(A/N I know season seven has Drake in it but trust me this Drake is totally different.)

And their leader a powerful witch named Clay.

When Penny got to the equipment locker all of her group were already there. Chris turned and smiled, "Hey Penny I see dad pulled you off the Medical tent. Good. We couldn't have any fun without out Blue Fire could we?" The rest of the group turned and smiled.

Clay came out from behind a gun cabinet and tossed her a laser. "Try not to loose this one eh Penny?" Penny scowled. Her and Clay fought well together but often had many arguments before the agreed on anything.

"Its not my fault I was actually fighting while you organised the retreat. They sent a shatter blast at my other one." "Yeah and nearly sent one at you too." Chris said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know Penny what would you do without me?" Penny smiled. "Not a damn lot I don't think." Chris smiled. "Nice to know I'm wanted." Penny smirked. "Don't go getting a big head Boy Wonder. I'm not giving you extra credit because we're cousins."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Damn heaven forbid my cousin would love me without a punch line." Penny punched him playfully and walked away. Chris watched her go. The truth of the matter was that at times he worried for his cousin. He knew she loved him. There was no denying that. She loved those closest to her and she was a damn fine agent but she didn't care whether she lived or died.

And while that could give her an edge that many didn't have it also meant she ended up in more scrapes than most. Hence the reason Chris was in their group in the first place. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

He just worried that he would not always be there.

Penny smiled as she walked away. Besides her uncle Leo Chris was the one she got on best with. She loved all her cousins but Chris and her were the closest. He grounded her and he kept her safe. And although she laughed about it she had never felt safer than she did with Chris covering her back.

She went to the changing rooms and put on her armour, they looked like ordinary clothes but they were magically protected so that a shield would be activated should it be hit with a laser or bullet from the witch hunter's weapons.

She found Marie already there pulling on her trousers and fixing her laser to the inside of her arm. "Hey girl," She greeted. Penny smiled, "Hey." She got changed quickly suiting up and strapping on her weapons. Marie waited for her and then they walked out the bunker together.

The guys were waiting for them. "Girls!" Jensen said playfully. "What is it about you guys that even when you're getting ready for a mission you take longer than most guys?" "Hey, you don't complain when we're saving your ass." Marie said punching her twin.

"That's true." He laughed.

"Come on now the girls have decided to grace us with their presence perhaps we can begin the mission." Drake said in his lazy drawl. Penny scowled. If she didn't know Drake was one of the best trackers there was she would have torn him limb from limb years ago.

He was so annoying! And he flat out refused to take part in the group's banter or activities. The fact they were witches and he was a demon shouldn't matter anymore.

They were fighting for the survival of magic. Sides didn't matter. There were simply too few of them.

"Drake," She said conversationally "Remind me why I put up with you when you're the most annoying prat ever?" She remained calm but Drake's eyes darkened. Bingo!

Chris looked between his cousin and Drake and could feel a fight coming. Neither of them could back down ever. They simply liked to get one over on each other too much for that to happen.

"Guys not now ok? We have more important things to do." He shot a look at Clay. "Chris is right. Leo has told us he needs this mission so lets get it done." Penny and Drake broke eye contact and turned to face Clay.

Clay was patient and a good leader but he did not tolerate being ignored or his instructions not being followed. When he gave an order it was usually for a reason and he expected it to be followed.

Penny often clashed with him because he was able to make decisions without emotions causing him to make rash decision. The reason for his distance was Clay was empathic. It meant he had to distance himself to prevent him losing his identity under everyone else's emotions.

Penny always scoffed at this. She was empathic but it didn't make her like him. The fact of the matter was that although Penny was empathic her powers lay in other forms powered by her emotions. So as good as she was at guessing emotions and making calculated guesses Clay was simply better.

His empathic gift boarded on physic and Penny wasn't all together sure he wasn't. He could communicate with each of them telepathically and there was other things which couldn't be explained any other way.

Clay always appeared to be cold and calculating. He wasn't, despite Penny's claims of the opposite. He was a good leader and able to make strategic well thought out moves knowing that emotion hadn't ruled his judgement.

Despite her occasional clashes with him Penny knew he was a good leader and was willing to follow his instruction. Once they had received their orders, which were simply to observe witch hunter activity, OBSERVE not interact and then report to base.

Boring.

Repetitive.

Needed to be done.

Once they were sure they had all their equipment Drake shimmered with Marie and Jensen and Chris orbed with Penny while Clay had taught himself how to blink and used that.

They met in a set clearing and then set about carrying out their mission. Amazingly the Witch hunters had not moved far. The base was warded and covered by the Elders and could not be found unless you had a code and you actually knew where it was.

Clay motioned for Penny and Drake to go left and the twins to go right while Chris stayed with him. They did as they were told without complaint. As much as Drake and Penny hated being around each other they made a good team and could co0operate when they had too.

They just didn't have to like it.

They shadowed round the clearing until they could hear the witch hunters talking and then stopped. "Why the hell are we looking for it anyway?" One asked "I mean we've never found it before what makes you think we'll find it now if anything they'll be more careful."

"I'm just saying we should look." Another answered. Penny motioned that she was moving forward and could Drake cover her. He nodded and signed that he would even though she was annoying.

Penny signed telling Drake exactly where to go. He signed back that Hell was better and she should meet her there sometime before walking silently further round to be in better range for cover fire.

Penny shook her head muttering silently to herself and moved further forward. The witch hunters had stopped talking and were signalling using hand gestures.

Penny tried to interpret what they were saying using her own brand of hand signalling as a base knowledge but it was no good. Their signals were totally different to their own and made no sense.

She managed to lip read a couple of sentences but none of those made any sense either.

The snake is in the pit Now we just have to wait 

Penny shook her head. What these humans came up with was ridiculous. Didn't they know the witches would work it out eventually anyway?

She watched them interact. They were good their faces were totally covered only their eyes shone from within their hoods and Penny was sure even the colour of their eyes had been changed. They were learning…

But thankfully not fast enough.

At that moment one gave a hand signal and they turned as one and shot into the trees. Penny yelped and ducked rolling to recover her balance and return fire. They had stun guns rather than guns.

So this cell were out to capture rather than kill? Impressive. Penny's respect for them when from minus 250 up to a grudging minus 248. At least if she got caught she might survive to a trail.

Not that her group would ever let that happen.

She returned fire and heard the unmistakable blast of Drake's gun. So he was fighting for her even though she couldn't see him.

That was comforting. Drake could use a laser gun to the best of his advantage and if that didn't work then there were always energy balls. They worked just as well.

How in hell had this happened?

Penny thought furiously as she fought to keep them from pinning her into a corner she wouldn't be able to free herself from. That so wouldn't be a good thing. She did not need to get herself into a position where she needed bailing out.

She would never live that down not for weeks. Nope. Being pinned down was unacceptable.

But somehow despite her promises that it wouldn't happen it seemed too anyway. The witch hunters broke through the trees in perfect sync with one another.

Five onto herself.

Five onto one.

Hmm. Perfect odds.

Yeah right.

Where the hell was Drake she could have used his help right about then. They broke through and smiled in triumph when they saw her.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit. This was so not good. She knew that no matter ho good of a witch she was she would never out do five witch hunters.

They bore down on her and as one they fired their stun guns just as screamed

"CHRIS!"


	4. Chapter Three: Charmed Conference

Hey guys i'm back again! This is the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed as much as i'd like to own Leo...But thats a different story. I do however own the plot and the characters you don't reconise!

**Reviewers: **

**Topkitten: **Thanks for the review! You can be picky if you want it helps me to know that there are mistakes in my work son;t worry about it i will try and be more careful hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Shadow Land

Chapter three: Charmed Conference

"CHIRS!"

Penny saw the lasers coming towards her and she closed her eyes. Chris couldn't get here in time he was just too far away. She was going to die.

Then she felt arms wrap around her and she was moving. She opened her eyes and they were back at the main camp. She nearly fainted with relief. A rate show of emotion from the emotionless Penny Halliwell.

She wrapped her arms around him and sagged. Chris was just pleased he had got to her in time. It had been close and he had thought he had nearly lost his cousin. How did she manage to get into these situations? It was beyond him. Sometimes he could swear she had a death wish.

He would have to talk to dad about assigning her somewhere else if it got worse he just hoped to god that it wouldn't come to that. She would hate him but he'd do it if it meant she was safe.

So help him, he would do it.

She'd hate him but he'd do it. He'd do it so he knew she was safe. Damn her how the hell did she get herself into these situations?

"Is she ok?" Penny turned at the voice "I'm fine Clay." She let go of Chris and walked away and had she just been clinging to him Chris would have never known she was feeling insecure.

"Just another notch in my belt." She shrugged. At that moment Drake shimmered in and in and turned to talk to Clay but an anthame hit him in the shoulder and he turned hissing in pain.

"Now, I'd love to know what I did to deserve that Fire." He said conversationally to Penny.

Chris wasn't surprised. No one had seen the anthame move but if Drake said it was Penny then it had been because she was lethal when she was unstable at times such as now.

Sure enough Penny didn't even bother to deny it.

"That was for leaving me wide open to the witch hunters. You were meant to be covering me!" She screamed. She pushed Drake and screamed and screamed about teamwork and him being there for her.

"I know you hate me Drake, but damn, I needed your help back there. I nearly died."

Penny couldn't believe she was losing control in front of her team but she had nearly died and it could have been avoided. Damn it! This time it hadn't been her fault and she was not going to take the blame for something that defiantly been her fault.

Drake said nothing.

He did nothing.

His eyes didn't even darken.

He was perfectly calm and he simply let Penny shout and scream at him. She screamed until she couldn't physically scream anymore and then when she fell silent he lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you finished?" He said perfectly calm.

Penny simply stared at him. He usually shouted back and at the very least and at the very worst they came to blows.

The last time that happened Penny had broke her collarbone. Her own stupidity if she was truthful with herself but Drake had definitely started that round.

Thinking of nothing else to say Penny nodded slowly. "Right. So can I tell you what actually happened?" Drake said with a hiss as he pulled the anthemae from his shoulder and Chris walked over and looked at it.

Drake didn't look at Penny. Instead he looked at the blood, his blood, which was covering the knife.

"You're always the same Penny. You might be powerful but you always blast everything and ask questions later. Instinctive and impulsive."

Penny opened her mouth to argue but his next words shocked her into silence. "Usually the Halliwell way works. But this time you were wrong Penny."

Penny was still shocked from the fact he had paid her a complement to take in his next words but when she did she opened her mouth again. "You can argue with me all you like when I'm finished." Drake said still examining the knife.

"God knows I enjoy the arguments every now again. But Hell I don't deserve it this time. I was actually behind you. I stepped right into the laser to stop it getting to you. I'm immortal you're not. I was shooting behind you to stop them getting at your back."

Penny went to argue but Clay stepped in this time. "Penny." She spun on him. "You believe this?" She demanded. "There was no way he was behind me the hunters got in behind me!"

"They bloody well did not!" Chris said, "That's how I got to you. You know I usually side with you but this time you're wrong Penny, you're wrong."

Penny looked at Chris. Her eyes betrayed her hurt that her cousin didn't believe her. But then she thought about it and she realised that Chris was right. He had grabbed her from behind.

She knew that she was wrong.

She knew it thinking about it. But it didn't mean she had to like it and it also didn't mean she still felt something wrong with the explanation she had been given.

Penny Halliwell was not someone to be crossed and she did not trust easily. She looked at Drake and narrowed her eyes.

Drake did nothing he simply shrugged and looked her, his mouth forming the words "bring it on!"

She went for him but Chris picked her up round her waist and threw her behind him. "DAMN IT! PENNY NO!" He yelled

Penny flinched. She hated it when Chris yelled at her. He rarely did but when he did, like now it wasn't something she liked to experience.

She turned to him and tried to argue but the look in his face told her that she shouldn't even try and if anything that made her more annoyed.

But she didn't dare try and do anything else so she shot a death glare at Drake and stormed off.

Chris shook his head. Why couldn't she keep out of trouble for one minute? He'd had enough with her "go in all guns blazing" tactics. It was time she thought about her life and if he had to force her to do just that well so be it.

He turned in the direction of the Command Tower; he was going to talk to Leo.

As it happened he almost walked past Leo because he was in the medical tent. Chris only realised this when he heard his dad's voice. "So I'm glad your feeling better."

Chris turned and pushed open the door. "Yes thank-you." An unfamiliar male voice answered. Chris realised that it must be the guy they had brought in. Chris smiled. It was always good when they pulled through.

He hadn't been sure the guy would.

"Thank-you. Melinda tells me you did the initial fancy work thanks." That was the guy's voice again and Chris was pleased that someone realised just how much legwork Leo did.

The Knights really would be lost without him.

"It's nothing." Leo said and from the way he said it Chris could tell he was smiling. Now seemed like a good time to announce himself.

He pulled back the curtain and Leo and the guy turned and looked at him, Leo's face told him everything he needed know. They would be formal in front of this guy Leo didn't trust him enough yet to be anything but.

"Leo, I'm sorry to interrupt but could I have a word." Leo nodded and smiled down at the guy. "I shall come and check on you later Zack." Zack nodded and said, "Thanks again Leo." Leo waved and then walked out the tent with Chris.

They walked a good way across the compound to the deserted hanger and then Leo said, "Okay Chris talk to me."

"It's Penny Dad I'm worried about her. I think she needs to be taken off field duty for a while."

Leo didn't seem at all surprised by this statement and Chris mentally kicked himself for thinking that he would be. Leo, despite hopping round the globe to the many cells of his operations always knew what was going on when and where inside each cell.

"Really?" He asked "Can you back up your claims?" Chris knew Leo was only being proper. He knew Leo agreed with him but as Leader of The Black Knights he needed evidence not just the love of his niece to take her off field duty.

"Today she was ambushed no one's fault but blamed Drake when it was Drake who saved her life."

Chris said, "Dad I love her and I usually back her up but she's being unreasonable and she's wrong. She has no concept of her own life and while that can be a good thing, it gives her an edge none of us have, it's getting to the point where it's dangerous."

Leo nodded and said, "I'll see to it. Now see Bear and he will debrief you." Chris nodded and walked away feeling confident he had done everything he could for the time.

He suspected that once Penny realised what he had done she wouldn't speak to him but if it meant that she was safe and she learned to fight _safely _while still getting results then it would be worthwhile.

He would not back down this time. He nearly lost her this time and he knew that Aunt Phoebe if she was here would have agreed with him.

The Charmed Ones were always successful but not at the expense of their own lives, not if it could be helped at all.

Leo had known this would come; he had been briefed about what things could happen in the future. He knew that this must happen yet he had done everything he could possibly manage to stop it coming about yet it had creped up on him anyway.

He shook his head. He was just sorry at the pain and the trails the Knights would have to endure before any chance of prevailing would come about.

Phoebe had told him of this one her last day on earth. She had called him to her, not to help her escape to give a prediction a prediction that involved her daughter and the Black Knights.

She had foresaw the making of the Black Knights with Leo at their head through she never told him why they were in existence. That became apparent all too soon.

She foresaw the victory of the Black Knights sometime in the future though she never told him when, though she did say the enemies children would enter where their parents dare not.

Leo shook his head.

Damn Phoebe for being right!

But that meant of course that before they had any chance of prevailing, they would loose a battle and his niece would suffer heartache.

He did not want it but he had tried to prevent it and nothing had happened other than it had come at a time when he thought it impossible.

He should know better than to mess with fate and destiny they seemed to have it in with all those destined to be Charmed and everyone that was ever attached to them.

There was a time Leo would have been pleased to just be a White Lighter, but now those days were gone and he had to be more.

He had to be more without Piper by his side. Piper, he thought about her all the time.

Every minute of every day. He wished she could be with him but it wasn't safe for her and Paige to come back to earth.

He wasn't sure it would ever be and so they had to be "up there" separated from all they had known and all that they had loved. One day, Leo swore as he walked back through the compound. One day he would bring them back again.

He had not seen Piper for over a year and his heart regularly bled when the pain of separation became too much. But Piper and Paige were doing their own little bit up there where it was safe.

Now it was time to see his wife and sister-in-law.

He orbed up to the secure wing of Haven and his handprint was checked along with his magical signature. The door opened and he walked through.

A woman in a white cloak came flying out of nowhere and hit Leo in the chest. Leo staggered but threw his arms around the figure. "Hi Piper." His voice clogged with emotion. Piper drew back and looked at her husband.

"Still as cute as ever." Leo smiled. Piper herself hadn't aged since the day she had been brought here. She was older than her Demon fighting days but she had three children to show for it. She was still as beautiful as she had been, she had been forty two when Leo had Orbed her from earth. Now she was forty-two for eternality. Time did not pass once you had been in Haven an extended period of time.

One thing that had changed though was that Piper now had long white streaks through her long dark hair. Another side effect of being in Haven to long. Leo bent his head and kissed his wife. She kissed him back and hugged him to her.

"I've missed you." She whispered. "I've missed you too." Leo said holding her tight. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity just holding each other.

But then they drew apart and Piper looked at her husband and said; "Now as much as I would like to believe you came to see me alone I know that's not the case. There's something wrong what is it?"

"Our niece what else?" Leo asked tiredly. Leo ran a hand through his hair and shook his head and then said, "I need to speak to you and Paige." Piper frowned but nodded and took his hand leading him through corridors only she could see.

She got to a door and whispered an incantation and it swung open. She flashed a smile at Leo and then led him inside.

"Leo!" Called a figure from the other side of the room. Paige ran into view her almost black hair, like her sisters, streaked with white.

"Hi Paige." Leo said smiling. It really was good to see them both again. "What brings you to the world of exile." Leo frowned. "Better exiled than dead." Paige looked like she was going to argue but Piper shot her down with a glare.

"It's about time you realised that our part of in the Black Knights is here." Paige sighed. "I know. I just hate being away from the twins." "You think I like being away from Wyatt, Chris and Melinda? I don't like being away from any of them my nieces included. But that's the way it is."

Paige looked down at the floor and then back again and said, "I know and I'm sorry. It's just hard being away from what I know. I didn't ever imagine it would be this way. "

She looked at Piper and Piper stared her out before saying, " I know exactly how you feel. I'm in the same position remember?"

Paige nodded and then hugged her sister briefly and then broke apart and Piper looked at Leo and said, "So going back to Paige's original question why are you here?"

Leo sighed and shook his head. "Penny." Piper immediately became concerned and said, "She's ok isn't she?" "Yeah." Leo sighed. "She's fine. Just got a damn death wish." "She still hasn't learned the difference between walking the line and crossing it?" Paige said frowning.

"No." Leo said. "Chris came to see me today and said that it's getting dangerous. Plus Phoebe's prediction is starting to become reality as she said it would."

Piper and Paige looked haunted at the mention of the death of their sister but they also knew that life had to go on. The Charmed Ones would never be Charmed again but now it was their children's turn.

Piper came out of her memory first at the mention of Phoebe's prediction there was only the three of them that were aware of it and they had begun to think for the first time ever Phoebe had been wrong.

But looking at Leo now Piper realised that Leo had been waiting for this and it was what he had been dreading.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked. "Ban her from field operations for a month. I'm going to retrain her and she will also learn what it is to be a witch again she is so full of hatred. She is close to making the mistake her mother did."

Piper flinched. It still hurt that after everything they had been through Phoebe would still break the most basic rule in Wiccan Law. Never cause intentional harm to a mortal.

Paige looked scared this was not good. They had known from the moment that Phoebe was going to be committed to the flames that Penny would be full of hatred for the people they had once swore to protect.

She said, "Then she must be taken off field duty. Phoebe learned her lesson too late I will not let her daughter make the same mistake."

Piper nodded. "I agree. Phoebe would not want Penny to make the same mistake. As witches we protect the innocent not punish the guilty."

Leo nodded looking proud, even after everything the sisters had been though they still were the good witches they always had been. "This is something I try and make the Knights remember but the lines between Black and White fade to grey in times like this."

Piper shot a look at her husband. "Do you want us to join the Council today?" Leo smiled. Sometimes he wondered if Piper could read his mind. And he said so. "Sometimes I wish I could just to make sure your safe." Piper said with feeling.

She was more than aware just how much danger Leo was in as head of the Black Knights he was the most wanted man in the world but she couldn't be more proud of him.

"We'll come." The sisters answered after Leo asked them just for good measure.

They gathered round Leo and he orbed out and for the first time since the war the sisters were aware they were going to see their children.

They orbed out in a burst of white light.


	5. Chapter Four: No I In Team

OMG! How long did this take me, i'm so ashamed! I thought i'd better update before it hit the year mark lol not funny really i am so sorry (runs and hides from angry mob) ive got excuses but i'm sure you dont want to hear them so i'm just going to get on with it

**Disclaimer: **Obviously i don't own Charmed if i did do you think Leo would have been killed off in the eighth season or even ended?

**Reviews:**

**Maliphire: **Thanx for the review! It was a long wait for the update and i am sorry about that! Hope you read on!

* * *

Shadow Land

Chapter Four: No I In Team

Leo was not looking forward to the forced conference between Penny and her aunts. He was not looking forward to facing his nieces and his children after they found out their mothers had come to Earth either. But this was the life of a Black Knight and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well, not unless he brought Paige and Piper back to live on Earth and that was something he was not about to let happen again. Not yet. It was still too dangerous and he would not put what was left of the Charmed Ones in danger. They still had so much to accomplish.

He called Penny to his office and waited. Ten minutes later she stalked into the office. "What's up with you?" He said gently. "I'm on Parole!" She snarled. "Clay put me on Parole!" Leo put his hand through his hair. This day was getting better and better.

"And why was that?" "How the hell should I know?" Penny bit out. Leo simply raised an eyebrow and Penny flinched. "Ok so I had a bit of a miscalculation during the assignment today it was no big deal." "No big deal?" Leo asked neutrally.

He'd get it out of her yet. Penny looked at him and her face fell. "Chris told you didn't he?" "He mentioned it." Leo said still remaining neutral. "Personally I must admit that I'd rather hear it from your point of view darling."

"From the beginning?" Penny asked caving in. She knew her uncle would not like hearing it but he was the leader of The Black Knights and what was more he was her uncle and he would understand.

"From the beginning." Leo said letting a small smile through his façade. If there was anyone she was entirely truthful with it was he and was grateful for that. "I was stupid uncle Leo." She said at last. "You know you can't afford to be stupid Penny." Leo said softly.

"I know." Penny said frustrated. "I just saw those witch hunters and I lost it. I mean every time I see them I see mom on that pyre and I see their faces. Not one of them was bothered that they were killing her. Not one." She finished quietly.

"I know I shouldn't bring this into the missions I know you worry enough already without this as well but I can't help it and then when I got trapped all I could think was that Drake wasn't doing what he was meant too and I got angry."

She stopped talking abruptly and shook her head. "I'm not being a good field agent I know that Uncle Leo. I just…I don't know. Something is wrong, I feel lit something is about to change and it scares me. The Witch Hunters are not doing as much, they're so close to the base and yet they don't seem bothered that they haven't found it. Something isn't right."

She looked at Leo and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I know I'm probably not making any sense." "No honey you are but for the moment this isn't something we should be concerned about but thank-you for the head's up anyway I needed the second opinion and appreciate it."

Penny frowned at her uncle and then decided to leave it. Leo knew more than the combined power of the Black Knights with all the information he was constantly able to get from various agents all over the globe and from his own intuition, which had saved him and others more than once.

Still, as she usually did she wondered what her uncle knew that she didn't and wondered if she would ever truly know the inner workings of Leo's mind. Running the Black Knights was like second nature to him now and she wondered if he even knew how NOT to be the Knight Leader.

Probably not.

"Penny this isn't the first time I've had complaints about your independence. I know you want to make a difference and I know you're a good agent. Blue Fire is one of our best agents but this can't keep happening."

Penny nodded her head and felt ashamed. Leo was her uncle and he loved her and she hated that her actions were causing him to do this but when she had become an active Black Knight Leo had told them all, all his kids that there would be no special treatment. She could understand that. He couldn't be seen to be favouring if they did something wrong he had to call them on it.

"And since you're not listening to your team mates, your cousins or me it's time I think you heard from someone I think you will listen too."

Penny looked up. What could he mean? She cringed as she saw the disappointment in his eyes before his emotions shuttered off and he became the infamous Black Knight leader again.

"Sit down Penny." Leo's tone was final and she knew that she was in trouble she had pushed and pushed and the Knights had had enough and now they were pushing back. She felt resentment climb into her throat. She knew they had their reasons but it didn't mean she had to like it. In fact she didn't like it in the slightest.

She was a Black Knight! She got the missions done and she did them well within her orders. Of course this was not what her uncle had finally called her on. Her performance in her team today with Drake was simply another incident in a long line of incidents where Penny had proved, yet again, that while she was one of the best field agents she didn't have what it took to work in a team as was expected of her in times such as these.

Give her a solo mission and she could be in and out and job done before the witch hunters could blink but she had trust issues that stemmed from her mother being taken from her. She didn't like teams, she knew they were a necessary evil but she didn't like them and incidents like this only made it obvious to anyone who would care to look.

She winced again. She hated when she disappointed her uncle. She could put up a front of "I don't care." To anyone else including anyone of her cousins, including Chris who she was closest too but not against her uncle.

"I said I was sorry Leo. Teamwork isn't my strong point. I'm working on it but you need to give me more time." Leo looked at his youngest niece. "You've run out of time Penny."

Penny looked up. "This isn't the first time and nor do I doubt it will be the last. As I've said since you're not listening to me or your cousins or your team its time you listened to someone who knows exactly what you've been doing."

As he said this he waved his hand and white light appeared in the room she recognised the white lights as orbes and waited vaguely through the light she saw two figures and when the lights faded her aunts were stood next to Leo their hands on their hips.

Penny's hand flew to her mouth. "Aunt Paige!" She whispered. "Aunt Piper." After a moment of being frozen in surprise she jumped up and ran and hugged her aunts that had been missing from her life for so long. "Penny Sweetie." Piper said both she and Paige returning their niece's hugs.

"Oh my god! We've all missed you so much!" She said meaning it. "I know." Piper said caressing Penny's hair gently. "I know sweetie." "Can we see the other kids Leo?" Paige asked. "We haven't got long and I haven't seen my girls or the other kids for so long."

Leo smiled. "I think I can arrange that but first I think someone needs you." With that he stood up and walked out leaving Penny with her aunts.

"We're going to be part of the Council later today." Paige was the first to speak after Leo's departure but we thought we'd come and speak to you first. Leo tells us you've been getting into some trouble and we don't like the sound of that."

Penny lowered her head. This was worse than disappointing Leo. She always wanted to do her aunts proud but if they were speaking to her like this then she certainly didn't impress them. She groaned.

"There was an ambush today and I blew my top. I'm on probation." Penny said quietly. "You're lucky that's all it is." Piper said. "Just because Paige and I live in exile doesn't mean we don't know what goes on down here with all of you. Penny I know you miss your mother…"

Penny snapped.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW I FEEL!" She screamed. Piper simply raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "YOU CAN'T! I DON'T HAVE A MOTHER ANYMORE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID HUMANS!"

Paige flinched at the hatred in Penny's voice. This had to be stopped this could not go on. This had to be stopped before her sister's daughter made the same mistake as her mother. Paige would not let the lesson the Charmed Ones had learned that day be lost.

Penny was breathing hard and staring at her aunts who were staring right back. "I lost my mother when I was younger than you." Piper said levelly. "And it was to evil, some humans can be evil the way demons can. But we are not to judge."

"We protect those that are innocent Penny it is not up to you to decide who is and who isn't. That is the life of a witch." Paige said gently.

"So you're telling me I have to protect people out there who would rather see me die?" Penny scoffed "I'd rather not be a witch."

"And if you keep going the way you're going you won't be one any longer." Piper snapped. Penny looked at her. "You wouldn't dare! You couldn't… You wouldn't!" "Oh I would." Piper snarled. "It's Leo that wouldn't he's tired to protect you from our wrath for two years now. This is long overdue. I'm warning you Penny either act like a witch or deal with the consequences. You are turning into them!" Piper pointed out the window.

Penny stared. "How dare you?" She snarled. "You hide up there safe, you couldn't help mom when she needed it most and you have no idea what goes on out there. How dare you!"

She screamed the words unable to hold back the tide and when she was done she clapped her hand across her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe she'd just said those things to her aunts. She loved them!

She managed to look into Piper's eyes and knew she had made a mistake. "You have no idea what happened the day your mother died Penny." Piper snapped. "Your mother died because she had overstepped the line a line you are very close to crossing yourself."

"She chose to punish the guilty rather than protect the innocent and it cost her her life. Just because she was your mother do not presume to tell us what is right and what isn't. She became the very thing she was fighting against. We swore we would never let you know this. But it's not up to us anymore. Phoebe might be gone but I will not let the lesson she had to learn the hard way be unheeded." Paige said simply but the anger in her voice was evident.

Penny had very few memories of her aunts but all of them consisted of her aunt Paige being the less-than-serious sister and here she was being sharp and course. It was then Penny realised just how far in over her head she was.

Piper sighed and pulled her niece into her arms. "It is unfair that she's gone and we miss her everyday. It's unfair that we got to spend so much time with her and you so little, but you must understand we tried to save her but there was a lesson to be learned. We use our powers for good and Phoebe crossed that line and we couldn't get to her in time."

Penny buried her head in Piper's neck and Piper rubbed Penny's back as she felt tears beginning to drip onto her skin. "We miss her too you know." She said gently. She tipped Penny's face up so she could see her face.

"It's okay to miss her but it's not okay to put people in danger because you miss her." Penny sighed. Deep in her heart she knew this but her anger and hatred had eclipsed everything else. She did want to be a good witch and she knew that her hatred was beginning to affect her ability to do so.

"I know that." She whispered. "It's just so hard." Paige nodded. "We know that sweetheart. But we're here to tell you that as you're aunts and your old mentors you will be taken off field duty for the foreseeable future. It's not a definite punishment but it is the one we will be putting towards the Council."

Penny nodded. "Thanks for warning me at least." Piper nodded. "Honey, it's what we're here for now why don't you tell me about your latest field missions. I think we're all done yelling and hopefully I'm gonna see the other kids today so why not talk while we can here you."

Penny laughed and remembered why it was that she missed her aunts so much. She felt bad for what she had said to them because it hadn't been their fault Phoebe had died and they'd had to leave their kids the same. Leo had become like a foster father to all of them.

She looked at Piper and Paige and they smiled softly. Everything seemed to be getting better now though and they'd forgiven her so she began to talk.

Leo left the main building giving the girls time to talk to Penny before he brought in the Halliwell Horde. He wasn't going to let the kids in but he figured it had been a while since they'd seen their aunt, mothers respectively so it was only fair.

In the meantime he set a course for the medical tent in the hopes of finding Zack. The teen confused him. He knew there was more to him than what he was seeing and he prayed that what he had picked up in healing was wrong. But only time would tell what was truly going on in that head of his.

He pulled back the curtain and smiled as he heard Melinda talking to him. "Where is Penny?" He heard her ask. She smiled. "She's in the main building at the moment I'm sure that after she's had her debrief then she could possibly come over and visit." Leo saw her grin. "Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

Leo had to stifle a laugh as Zack spluttered. After a few seconds Melinda took pity on him and said, "Don't worry honey I knew what you meant. I'll ask Leo when he comes to visit."

She turned and smiled. "And here he is speak of the devil." Leo smiled at his daughter. "How are we doing Zack?" Zack struggled to sit up to meet Leo properly.

"I owe you a huge thank-you." He said sincerely. "It was nothing how are you feeling now?" "Much better." He nodded smiling. Leo smiled. "Can you remember what happened?"

Zack shook his head. "It's all in bits. I was trying to explain to Melinda that sometimes its almost as if I can remember and then others there's nothing there at all." Leo nodded, he wasn't exactly sure that his was the whole truth but he wouldn't push. At least not yet. He was in no danger of causing damage as of yet so that wouldn't matter.

Leo looked at Melinda. "Melinda can I speak to you outside please?" Melinda nodded. "I'll be back Zack." He nodded and clasped her hand briefly before letting go. "You're going on field duty for the foreseeable future." Leo said without moving his mouth. "You're replacing Penny for the time being." Melinda nodded sadly.

She'd spoken to her cousins and they'd thought it would come to this. Melinda didn't like field duty. She wanted to help people not hurt people but if it was expected of her then she would do it she knew they didn't really have much other choice.

"The final word will be given at the Council later today I expect you and the others to be there and spread the word to Penny's team they will also want to know."

Melinda nodded solomy. "I never wanted it to come to this." She said eeping her voice even. Leo gave her a quick hug now they were out of sight of Zack. "I know but this is what has been decided and we must accept it be at the Council at noon."

Melinda nodded and walked off.

Leo sighed and returned to the medical tent to see to Zack and say that Melinda would no longer his nurse though he wasn't sure who his replacement would be. Zack seemed disappointed but with all the activity going on around him he understood the need. Leo left feeling that it wouldn't be long before Zack could be up and about and doing simple tasks. It now looked like it would be Penny that would be assisting him to do these things but he would wait and see.

The Council was held that afternoon and the whole of Penny's team were there as well as the whole of the Halliwell Clan including Wyatt who had returned from deep cover to be there for his cousin.

It was short and the outcome was as Penny had expected. Leo had warned her and given all the information he had been given from Clay and the others in her team he had no choice but to suspend her from active duty taking Melinda's place in the Medical Tent for the foreseeable future.

As Clay, Drake, Jensen and Marie the Halliwell horde went to do the same and Leo stopped them. "Wait kids we're done yet." "What else is there to do?" Chris demanded annoyed that Penny had had to go through this but pleased if it meant she would stop and think for a moment before acting.

If she kept it up she would get killed pure and simple.

"Well," Leo looked at Penny and grinned. "There are people here to see you." He waved his hand and white orbes appeared and just as they had earlier when they faded Piper and Paige were stood in the conference. "If you don't want to see his Chris you can leave." Piper said smiling.

"Mom!" Melinda yelled the first to react and threw herself into Piper's arms. The others followed and the noise level in Leo's office grew louder. Penny stood off to the side as she had had her time earlier in the day. The twins hugged their mum long and hard and then pushed in to see Piper.

"Why are you here mom Paige?" Wyatt asked when he finally untangled himself from the knot of arms. "Because we were the ones that sentenced Penny." Piper said looking at Penny and then hugging her again. "It's been something we've threatened to do for a while now and because she wasn't improving we've had to act."

Paige looked at Penny then. "It's not what we wanted but we refused to see her fall into trouble because she has forgotten the lessons she was taught to be a witch. Before she can be a field agent again she needs to realise that there is no I in team for a reason."

Penny nodded. "They're right. I'm not only putting myself in danger I might hurt you guys as well and that would be worse I couldn't stand that something I might have done would hurt you."

"You're taking Melinda's place in the medical tent until further notice." Leo said looking up from where he was looking over his latest progress reports from his other agents.

"Right." Penny nodded and then because the business was over the Halliwell Horde were able to use the afternoon being together because for that small space of time they could be a family again.


End file.
